


America is Scared

by LuluCalliope



Series: America's Most Recent Election [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Bittersweet, Election stress, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Real Events, One Shot, Out of Character, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope
Summary: America comes to terms with his most recent election with help from his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This was written after the 2016 election. I had to write something to get stress away from me. This is what happened when I began to write. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO ATTACK ANYONE'S POLITICAL VIEWS OR DECISIONS IN THE ELECTION. The winner doesn't matter; America would be unhappy and conflicted either way.

America’s hand trembled as he lifted the glass to his lips and drank. He lowered it after a few moments and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Bar man, my man, my main man, refill!” He called out, his words slurred and loud. The bartender raised an eyebrow.

  
“Haven’t you had enough celebrating? That’s your two hundredth and seventy eighth beer since you’ve arrived…”

  
America burped. “I’m fine, just give me one more...two hundred and seventy nine drinks...one for each electoral vote...the winning candidate...he got two hundred and seventy nine…”

  
“Hey, look, it’s America! America!” A familiar optimistic voice came out of nowhere (at least to America), and he covered his ears as his forehead screamed in pain. Though his vision was blurred, he could make out fourteen figures in front of him...no, wait, it was seven. England, France, China, Russia, Japan, Germany, Italy. Italy stepped closer, a big grin on his baby face. “Turn that frown upside down, America! I brought you pasta~”

  
The smell of food made America sick to his stomach, and his body lurched and gagged until the sickness was gone. Then exhaustion overcame him, and everything went black.

* * *

 

_My blanket feels heavier than usual...oh, God, yesterday happened. Wallet. Where’s my wallet?_ America’s eyes shot open as his mind began to return from alcohol-induced dreams to the real world. Everything was so bright; it hurt his eyes to look at anything, but one thing was clear. _This isn’t my place._

  
“Just relax.” That was Japan’s soft, calming voice. America’s eyes shifted and began to adjust to the brightness. America could see now that he was tucked into a large bed, and Japan was standing at the foot of it, a tray of hot foods and beverages in his hands. The nation stepped closer to America. “Eat and drink a little, you’ll feel better.” America obliged, and as his stomach and mind cleared, his vision improved. He could see that the others were there, too. England, France, and China seemed thoughtful and concerned. Russia was in his usual state of neutral happiness. Japan was solemn, but had a look of sympathy in his eyes. Italy was bubbly and energetic, as usual. And Germany had a strange, strange smile on his face.

  
“I’ve never seen you drink so much in one night,” the fair-haired nation explained with a hearty laugh. “You are a surprising nation, America!” France and England shot him glowering looks, and Germany composed himself with a clear of his throat. “We’re glad you’re okay, my friend.”

  
America buried his face in his hands. “I was going to drink myself to death. Why’d you dudes ruin it for me?”

  
“As much as you annoy me, we can’t let you die on us now, can we?” England said with a certain loftiness. America rolled his eyes.

  
“That makes me feel better.”

  
“We know that it’s been stressful for you,” France said as he stepped closer to the bed. “And we want to help.”

  
“There’s nothing to help with,” Russia interrupted. Everyone stared at him with surprise; Russia rarely spoke so early into a conversation. “I think America’s people made the right choice and elected the best ruler to help me get what I want.”

  
“My God, man, you’re creepy!” France cried out as he hid behind England. England huffed and moved away from his rival. Germany sat at the foot of the bed and looked America dead in the eyes.

  
“I know what you’re going through. I think it’s safe to say that we all do, to an extent.” The others (sans Italy and Russia) nodded in agreement. America rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in a pillow.

  
“No one understands what it’s like. My system of government is way different from the way you dudes do things. I feel like I’m being torn in half again.” An unpleasant memory resurfaced in his mind. “I haven’t felt like this since 1861. And…” He gulped. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but...I’m scared.”

  
“It’s almost like it was a bad idea to declare independence or something~” England said in his “I told you so” voice. France glared at him.

  
“You’re not exactly helping things, you know!”

  
“Oh, forgive me, I’m just trying to lighten the mood by taking his mind off of things! Which is more than what YOU’VE done, might I add!”

  
France chuckled. “I’ve brought a gift basket of the finest cheeses and wines~”

  
“I have pasta!”

  
“No one cares about what you brought, Italy!” France and England shouted in unison. Italy’s smile never left his face.

  
“More for me, then~”

  
Everyone stopped arguing when a new sound reached their ears, a sound that they had never heard before, a sound that they never, in a million years, ever thought they would hear.

  
America was crying. Then something even more shocking happened: Germany, in a rare moment of tenderness, reached over and began to rub America’s back, muttering things like “There, there” and “Let it out”. Eventually, the sobs ceased, and America rolled back onto his back. The other nations could see his red, puffy, tear-stained face. England handed him his glasses, but America didn’t put them on. He looked around the room. His blue eyes had turned red from alcohol and tears.

  
He took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself, but it came off as a shudder instead. “I just...I’m scared that this is going to ruin my friendships with you dudes. You all have practically raised me, and what if...what if I’m going to have to fight you all? What if you all take me down? What if you all never speak to me again?”

  
“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve fought each other,” England shrugged. He had a small smile on his face, but there wasn’t really any humor behind it. “I think I speak for everyone here when I say that our relationships will remain intact...as long as your new boss doesn’t get his tiny hands on anything that could start a war.”

  
France nodded in agreement. “We’re at the start of a period of uncertainty, non? We have to stand united as best we can.”

  
“And I’m not going anywhere,” China chimed in. “I hope that we can work together to push forward healthy and stable trade relationships that will benefit us both!”

  
“This is good for both your people and my people and will have a positive impact on the climate of world affairs, da.” Russia was being adorably creepy again.

  
Japan closed his eyes before he addressed America. “I believe that we are allies connected by the values of freedom, democracy, basic human rights, and rule of law.” It was a vague answer, but America expected nothing less from Japan.

  
Germany’s brow furrowed in thought. “Someone elected to be the president by the American people in free and fair elections has importance that extends outside of that one particular nation.” He gave America a determined look. “I’ll be watching you. And...I will do what I can to help you.”

  
Then Italy, the only one who hadn’t answered America’s question, spoke. “Pasta~!”

  
America relaxed, put on his glasses, and felt his goofy grin stretch across his face. Things were going to be rocky. But everything would be okay. “You dudes are the best!” He shouted. “GROUP HUG!” He jumped out of bed and tackled the other nations to the ground in a massive hug. Some of them stiffened, uncomfortable with the contact, but regained their composure. Everyone stood and participated in the hug, with America right in the center.

  
Things were going to be okay.

  
The door to the room opened, and everyone stared at the newcomer. “Um, excuse me,” Canada said after he recovered from his initial surprise. “But what are you all doing in my house?”

  
“Oh, yeah...Canada, my man, some of my people might be coming to crash with you for a while, I hope that’s cool! It won’t be too long; just for like four years!” America grinned.

  
Canada sighed. The next four years were going to be long...very, VERY long...

**Author's Note:**

> To the Americans satisfied with the election results: I'm glad that your voice has been heard. Maybe the rest of America will start to see a different side of Trump: the Trump that you elected as president.
> 
> To the Americans dissatisfied with the election results: I know that you're scared because I'm scared, too. But we can't give up hope. We need to stay strong and move forward and accept the results with grace and dignity.
> 
> To non-Americans: I'm sorry. Give us four more years, then we'll try again!
> 
> To everyone: I just want everyone to be happy. I've tried so hard to do the right thing. I wish that this hadn't been my first presidential election. I wish that this election and the campaigns could have gone differently. I hope that next time, things will be better. Read this if you want and leave a review if you want, but it's okay if you don't want to, either.


End file.
